New Wii Sports Resort
New Wii Sports Resort is a collection of sports games for the Wii video game console and is a sequel to [https://wiisports.fandom.com/wiki/Wii_Sports Wii Sports], New Wii Sports '' and ''Wii Sports Resort. New Wii Sports Resort is a fan-based game which will never be released (although the community on My Miis Wiki wish it did!). The game requires the use of a Wii MotionPlus, which comes bundled with the game. Additional Wii MotionPlus units are also sold separately. You could also import Miis from the Check Mii Out Channel until its discontinuation on June 28, 2013. Gameplay New Wii Sports Resort is set in a beach resort on an island called Wuhu Island (like the original Wii Sports Resort), which is similar to Wii Fit's running island. There are twelve different sports that are available to play. Like the original, the sports are each played by holding the Wii Remote (and in some cases, the Nunchuk) in a manner similar to the actual sport being replicated. For example, in Archery, the player holds the Wii Remote vertically to hold the bow and pulls back the Nunchuk to pull back the bow's string. The new feature that New Wii Sports Resort'' brings is Wii MotionPlus compatibility, which enables 1:1 control and allows the games to be played with greater accuracy. For example, in ''Wii Sports ''Tennis, the player's shots were all determined by which direction the Wii Remote is swung like a racket. ''New Wii Sports Resort offers a new variation, Table Tennis (previously featured in Wii Play ''and Wii Sports Resort''), where the player has greater control over adding spin to the ball by twisting the Wii Remote while swinging. Wii MotionPlus is required for all Wii Remotes being used with New Wii Sports Resort'.'' Most sports with up to 3 or 4 players will allow one Wii Remote to be shared among players while taking turns. Canoeing is the one exception where a controller is required for all 4 players. CPUs The game introduces many new CPU Miis that were not in the original Wii Sports Resort, such as Misy, Motak, the legendary goddess Rebecca, and many more. Sports There are twelve categories to choose from, two of which were featured in Wii Sports, and all of them were featured in Wii Sports Resort. Altogether there are 24 events to play. * Swordplay ** Duel ** Speed Slice ** Showdown (Swordplay Plus/Minus) * Wakeboarding * Frisbee ** Frisbee Dog ** Frisbee Golf * Archery * Basketball ** 3-Point Contest ** 3-on-3 Game * Table Tennis ** Match ** Return Challenge * Golf * Bowling ** 10-Pin Game ** 100-Pin Game ** Spin Control * Power Cruising ** Slalom Course ** VS * Canoeing ** Speed Challenge ** VS * Cycling ** Road Race ** VS * Air Sports ** Skydiving ** Island Flyover ** Dogfight Differences from the original Wii Sports Resort '''New Wii Sports Resort differs from the original in that there are more CPU Miis to play against. Another notable difference is that in the original Wii Sports Resort, you cannot exceed skill level 2500, but in New Wii Sports Resort, there is no limit as to how high your skill can go. For all the sports where you face opponents (Swordplay, Basketball, Table Tennis) except Cycling, you will have to face the infamous High Skill Miis. They are faced at level 12000-12999. They are pretty hard to beat, and you must be really good in order to defeat them. Another addition to the game are class X, Y, and Z Miis, which are versions of the original CPU Miis (such as Miguel, Anna, and Takashi), but faced 13,000 skill points higher than the previous class. There are also many different versions of New Wii Sports Resort. Some include: * RobloxRulesEst2019 (RRE) Version * TheSawFan22 (TSF22) Version * Great Soup! (GS) Version * Wah Sports ResortCategory:Games List of Miis that Debuted in New Wii Sports Resort * Chad * Dee Dee * Francis * Juston * Mark * Mrs. Shipulski * Principal Nichols * Saki * Sophia * Teddy * you're gum Category:Wii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Other